Charlie and Sue A Twilight Fanfic
by acrazyreader
Summary: After all the Volturi craze, Charlie and Sue get married. Bella tells Charlie about vampires. Sue is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie and Sue (A Twilight Fanfic)

Prologue

****Charlie's POV****

"Keep pushing!" I encouraged Sue, as I held her hand. With a final push, a baby's head popped out. I gasped. The baby had the same brown, muddy eyes as me. It had no hair. Its skin was tan.

"It's a boy," Carlisle announced, handing the baby to Sue. The baby fixed its gaze on her. He made some baby noises.

"He's adorable," Sue said, playing with the baby. I touched it's hand. It then fixed its gaze at me. I had to admit he was even more adorable than Bella or Renesmee.

"Is this going to be my uncle?" Renesmee asked, curiously.

Edward chuckled,"I know he will be younger than you, but yes."

"Dad. He's adorable. Did you decide on a name yet?" Bella asked.

"Sue and I have been thinking and we decided to name him Brad," I answered, squeezing Sue's hand.

"Will he be a werewolf?" Seth asked, speaking for the first time.

"We don't really know," Sue replied. After Jake showed me the whole werewolf thing, I'd been freaked out. But then soon enough, Bella told me about vampires and what she's been into. I didn't really believe them at first, but Sue convinced me it was real.

Edward chuckled out loud suddenly.

"What's funny?" Bella asked, curiously.

"Jacob thinks we shouldn't tell the baby about vampires or werewolves, so he could live a normal life," Edward answered.

"Jake, what are you thinking? He should know all about the Quilette legends," Seth argued.

"Calm down, kid. It was just a thought," Jacob said.

****Sue's POV****

I watched as the Cullens try to touch my baby, Brad. Brad flinched away and started crying. I hurriedly ran to Brad, and cuddled him in my arms, petting his jet black hair. I wanted so badly to tell them to leave. I know they are good people, but they are causing harm to Brad. I heard Leah hiss outside the door. I wished my daughter, Leah, would come inside. She was being silly.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you guys," Renesmee said.

"It likes us but is not used to such cold temperature," Carlisle said.

Emmett whined," So we can't touch the baby..."

Once the Cullens left, Seth helped me feed Brad baby formula. Charlie was still at the police station. 'He should be home by now though... Oh well, he probably has some big case going on or something' I thought.

Just then, the phone rang. 'It's probably Charlie' I thought. Then why am I getting a bad feeling it's not.

Should I keep writing? This was just a prologue, btw.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie and Sue (A Twilight Fanfic)

Ch. 1

****Bella's POV****

I felt frustrated, leaving my- I mean Charlie's house. I wanted to cuddle little Brad in my arms, but... I just couldn't.

"You know, I think Charlie and Sue should get a little more alone time together, if you know what i mean," Emmett said out loud. Ew! I got up and slapped his arm. But you know, that was actually not a bad idea. Ever since I told Charlie about vampires, he never really looked at me in the before. I felt real guilty.

"What is Uncle talking about, Mama?" Renesmee asked.

"Nothing," Jacob quickly answered.

"Well, they could have their never-happened honeymoon," Esme suggested. I felt even guiltier. A day before Charlie and Sue got married, I told Charlie about what I truly was. As a result, they didn't have a honeymoon. Because of ME.

"I know just the place!" Alice yelled out, putting on her scary, thinking face.

"Alice! That's our place!" Edward suddenly blurted out. Who's place?

"Edward, it's Esme's and Carlisle's place," Alice says.

"Wait, are you talking about Isle Esme?" I asked curiously. Memories of the peaceful island came flooding back to me.

Meanwhile I heard Emmett and Rosalie laughing,"Hahhahah. I wonder what Edward and Bella did at Isle Esme."

Edward hissed and I groaned.

"Okay, okay. Break it up. We're going to set Charlie and Sue up on a honeymoon. First, we have to let Seth and Leah know," Carlisle declared, acting like a leader.

"Then we have to start the action," Emmett said enthusiastically.

-

****Seth's POV****

Oh shoot! I'm not good at keeping secrets. I hope I won't spill the beans. I heard my mom pick up the phone.

"Wait, did you just say Charlie SWAN is in Rio de Janeiro?" my mom questioned.

"Ok, Bye," my mom said, with a worried and pained look on her face. I hate seeing her in this condition! Ever since my dad d-passed away, she's been real sensitive. But it would be all worth it in the end.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, playing innocent.

"Charlie is in Rio de Janeiro," my mom said panicking.

"What?" I ask, over exaggerating.

"And it appears that he's been arrested for not having a passport, but I can rescue him by showing the people at Rio de Janeiro his passport," Sue explains.

"What?" I repeat myself. I know the Cullens are smart and all, but couldn't they have come up with something else?

-

****Emmett's POV****

I called Charlie's home number.

"Hello," Sue says.

"Hi, I'm Steve, the head of the Rio de Janeiro police force. Is this Sue Swan, Charlie Swan's wife?" I said, disguising my voice. I heard snickers behind me, as I tried to shush them.

"Yes," Sue replies.

"Well, Charlie seems to have been arrested due to not having a passport. He will be un-arrested as soon as I see his passport," I say.

"Wait, did you just say Charlie SWAN is in Rio de Janeiro?" she asked, sounding panicked.

"Yes, ma'm," I say.

"Ok, bye," she says. Sue was a strong woman. She was strong when her ex-husband died. And when Charlie supposedly got arrested.

Well, this was going to be fun, I thought.

"Ok, somebody's going to have to call Charlie," I announce.

"I will," Rose volunteered. And that's why I love Rose. I smiled and pecked her on the lips.

She got up and dialed Charlie's work number.

"Hello," I heard Charlie say one the other line.

"Charlie? This is Sue. I have no reception here, but I'm in Rio de Janeiro," Rose said, imitating Sue's voice perfectly.

"Rio de Janeiro?" Charlie questioned.

Rosalie then got a chip bag, and started crunching them.

"Sue? Sue?" Charlie asked, worriedly.

Well there it is….. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
